monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grave Digger 8
Is it me or do I see ol' number 8 becoming a backup Digger like #29? I'd see it mainly doing arena shows in case Randy or Tyler or Krysten or Brandon's Diggers have issues. Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 03:08, April 16, 2019 (UTC) I think it's most likely gonna remain a display piece. Poor thing is very out dated. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 03:10, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Explain why Clydesdale II and half the 90's Bigfoot lineup are still running. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 03:32, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Monster Jam holds arenas shows which require trucks to take hard hits and bounces on the front and back ends of the truck. The trucks like Grave Digger and Max-D that you see compete in those events presently have the best, most up to date equipment to perform moonwalks, skywheelies and pogos, as well as take those hard hits. The tracks as well are currently the most modern tracks currently used in competition. Bigfoot 10-14 are used in arenas and outdoor events which have tracks that are from the same era as they are. Thus, they don't require the large amounts of tough, industry standard parts as Monster Jam trucks do. That's why they compete in them all the time. Besides, they were fortunate to be built by one of the most innotive monster truck teams in history, so they don't really need an Clydesdale, and other trucks from the 90's are the same, and they rarely run as they are either poorly funded, poorly maintained, run as a part-time competitor or others reasons, most likely economical. They cannot run with the new track and competition standards in the industry today ChevyRoofan1 (talk) 03:44, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Not to mention the fact that just because a truck is old and still running doesn't mean it hasnt been updated. Shocker for instance runs the same chassis it used to, yet it's almost a completely unrecognizable build. Grave Digger 8 in particular never really was the strongest digger in terms of the shows it went to. It absolutely is not built for the strain of modern Monster Jam competition. It seems like a major waste of time though to upgrade a short, out of date, squirly chassis rather then to build a new state of the art one that is guranteed to hold up to the demands of modern competition. The truck is so short, and just wouldn't be able to to handle what the modern ones can, even with those new additions. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 03:51, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Maybe FELD could use #8 as a exhibition Digger to be driven by one of the regular drivers for car crushes at things like auto shows or the one-in-a-blue-moon kids' birthday party, much like that electrical Bigfoot. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 03:57, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Either it would replace the digger on the spinmaster display tour, or it'll stay at Digger's Dungeon with 1, 2, and 7 are the 2 most likely options I see. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 04:03, April 16, 2019 (UTC) The former would go perfect with my idea of using #28 on a Triple Threat Series tour in my N.A. tours idea. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 04:05, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Honestly in my opinion, the sooner they ditch the Triple Threat Series, the better. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 04:12, April 16, 2019 (UTC) In my N.A. tours idea, I'm making the Triple Threat Series of the idea the last one for Colton and Bari. Also Mark, Tyler, and Krysten would move to the stadium tours. Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 04:16, April 16, 2019 (UTC)